


"Flirting for Dummies"

by CowboyVibesOnly



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enemies to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gonna get SPICY, Light Angst, Rating will change, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyVibesOnly/pseuds/CowboyVibesOnly
Summary: “5 times Mary and Lilith had self control and 1 time they didn't.”In which Shannon is a meddler, Mary can't help but push Lilith's buttons, and Lilith is really just too gay for this shit.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Shooting Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note for this - 
> 
> Shannary happened but didn't last long. They broke up but are still friends because Lesbians™
> 
> Lilith is 24, Mary 26. Doesn't really matter but eh, I mention their ages so.

“You want to teach me to shoot?” Lilith’s voice was doubtful and slightly incredulous, an eyebrow raised and a small sneer curling her lip. Lilith _knew_ how to shoot. She didn’t need some new _upstart_ to show her (really, Lilith didn’t understand what Shannon had ever seen in Mary). Suddenly becoming aware that she and Mary had an audience as her voice had carried in the expansive training room, Lilith crossed her arms and tilted her chin up slightly, an arrogant little glint lighting in her eyes. “Very well. _Teach me how to shoot_.”

“Don’t be like that, _Sister_ . Everyone has room for improvement, even you.” Mary retorted, her competitive streak immediately triggered by Lilith’s mocking tone. She’d spent time watching her, had seen where Lilith could improve on her stance and aim. It’d be retribution of the greatest kind to correct and humiliate the slightly taller girl. Just because she was _well bred_ or however pretentious rich families called it didn’t mean that she was better than everyone else here. Mary couldn’t wait to prove it to her.

“Well then, you two,” Shannon’s voice suddenly called out from where she was leaning against a pillar, a mischievous smirk curling her lips, “It sounds like you two need to go outside and _practice some shooting_. Mind if the rest of us watch? It could be an excellent learning opportunity.” Shannon was up to something, Mary just knew it. A glance over at Lilith showed that her eyes were narrowed suspiciously at their friend, brows furrowed and eyes wary. Good. It wasn’t just her. Still, they’d both backed themselves into this corner and now they had to deal with it.

Making their way to the training courtyard in silence, Lilith was _very_ aware of Mary’s presence next to her as they walked. The many footsteps of the group of Sisters trailing behind them echoed softly in the halls, quiet conversations filling the air with the low hum of voices. Lilith could distinctly hear Beatrice and Shannon chatting softly behind them but their voices were low enough to remain unheard. How annoying. The mischief on Shannon’s face stuck with Lilith and despite herself a low curl of anxiety bloomed in her chest, a feeling that had the scowl on her face deepening and her expression turning downright hostile. Still, years of training wouldn’t fail her, Lilith had faith in that much. Their stop by the armory to retrieve a Glock and an M4 didn’t take long (convincing Mother Superion to allow them to, on the other hand..) and before they knew it they were outside, the sun’s oppressive rays beating down upon them.

Mary and Lilith made their way to the shooting range while the other Sisters stayed in the designated spectator area. Several rows of targets lined the shooting alley (7 yards, 10 yards, and 15 yards for the pistol targets and 30 yards, 45 yards and 60 yards for the rifle targets). 

Lilith laid the Glock and M4 on the nearby table after double checking that both had their safeties on and neither had a round in the chamber. “Which one first?” Lilith questioned, hands clasped behind her back and feet shoulder length apart. Her focus was solidly on Mary, eyes intense as she practically stared the other girl down. Lilith was confident with both firearms, having used the both of them many times. She was ready for anything Mary threw at her.

“Glock, we’ll start nice and easy.” Mary shot back, hackles raising at the infuriating little smirk that made Mary want to wrap her hands around Lilith’s neck and strangle her. She couldn’t wait to wipe it off of her face. “Get ready to shoot and then stop, I want to see your stance.” Mary commanded.

Lilith lifted the gun, the textured grip settling into her hand as her fingers curled around it flicking off the safety, her pointer finger carefully off the trigger and settled on the frame and out of the trigger guard. She’d been taught trigger discipline from the first time she’d held a gun and even now her mother’s voice echoed in her head, “ _Don’t ever put your finger on the trigger of a gun unless you plan on pulling it.”_ and “ _Never point your gun at someone unless you plan on shooting them, Lilith. These aren’t toys. They’re weapons. Always treat a gun as if it is loaded.”_

Slipping into the firing stance with ease Lilith spread her weight evenly across both feet, knees bent slightly for shock absorption, right foot slightly further back than the left and arms held straight out and locked, body leaned slightly forward so the pistols’ iron sights were easily found and held by her eye.

“Pretty good..” Mary murmured, circling the woman like a shark. She found no real faults, Lilith _was_ trained and was trained well evidently. “Fire. 3 rounds. One in each target.” Mary instructed, voice level and eye remaining focused on Lilith’s stance.

_POP. POP. POP._

Lilith’s stance had remained steady even as she shifted to aim to the next target. Mary finally took her eyes from Lilith’s frame and looked over at the targets.

Center mass, all of them. The first was dead center while the other two were slightly more scattered around the target but every one would have hit center mass on a body and had the potential to be fatal. Mary was reluctantly impressed and intrigued despite herself. Lilith wasn’t that old, only 24. She was shooting like a pro. What the fuck kind of militant childhood had she had?

Brushing the thought aside, Mary glanced back to find Lilith looking at her, a brow raised and her smirk widening when Mary had no criticisms. “That was good.” At that, Lilith’s expression flickered slightly and became slightly unsettled before she blinked and recovered, slowly dropping her stance, flicking the safety of the Glock back on as she did so. Her face was carefully blank again as she replaced the gun on the table.

“Shall we move onto the M4 next?” Lilith questioned, voice level. Her eyes wandered Mary’s face before snapping back up and locking eyes with the older girl. The praise, small as it was, had unsettled Lilith more than she cared to admit. She had never gotten much and receiving it threw her off of her game.

“Go ahead.” Mary waved a hand towards the rifle before resting it on the grip of one of her shotguns. Thoughts swarmed her mind as she watched Lilith lift the assault rifle with ease and idly she couldn’t help but admire the silhouette Lilith cut as she took up the shooting stance, hand a once more and her eyes cut over towards Mary to wait for her ‘go.’ “Again, 3 shots, one in each target.” These targets were much further away but the sight atop the M4 would mitigate the extra distance.

_POP. POP. POP._

Lilith lowered the rifle, carefully pointing it away and immediately turned the safety back on as she did so and looking back towards Mary, eyes challenging and alight with the victory she could practically _taste_ . She didn’t need shooting lessons, _obviously_.

Center mass, again. All three. Lilith’s aim was impeccable, bullet placement dead center for the first two and perhaps an inch off for the final. _Now_ Mary was truly impressed and more curious than before. Narrowing her eyes, Mary waved a hand at the table that held the two guns. “Go ahead, put it back. I got one last challenge for you.” Already Mary was unbuckling the shoulder holster for one of her shotguns, pulling it out and holding it loosely in her hand as she waited for Lilith to turn back around. Their audience was forgotten at this point.

“Here, try with this.” Mary’s lips curled in a smirk as she held out the grip of the shotgun, relishing the shocked expression on Lilith’s face as she hesitantly took the offered weapon. It was no secret that her shotguns were off limits. (Lilith was very confused as to why _she_ was being handed one of them). Normally Mary would threaten to shoot anyone who laid a hand on her shotguns but she had to admit Lilith looked good with one. Getting the chance to see Lilith thrown off was well worth it as well.

_Now,_ Lilith was slightly worried. She’d shot a shotgun before, many times. But she wasn’t extensively trained in them, her skill level nowhere near that of _Shotgun Mary’s_. Internally crossing herself, Lilith resignedly sighed and hefted the shotgun up. “What am I shooting at?” The downside of shotguns was that they were really only useful in close quarters, the spread of the pellets rendering them useless once out of range.

“Get into your stance.” Mary ordered, crossing her arms and fighting to stop her smirk from spreading. “Don’t worry about shooting anything yet.” Mary stepped close, closer than they’d ever been before. Lilith’s breath immediately caught and her body tensed. Her focus was _shot_. Lilith had never been good at handling invasions of personal space and this time was no different. 

The touch of Mary’s hands on her shoulders had Lilith jumping and chills running down her spine, “What are you-” she began, “Hush.” Mary interrupted. Shockingly, Lilith’s mouth snapped shut and she swallowed back any other words that wanted to escape.

“You have to relax your arms. Not too much or you’ll lose the grip when the recoil hits you, but enough.” Mary’s hands shifted down from Lilith’s shoulders to her biceps, forcing the muscles she found there (and she was _pleasantly_ surprised) to loosen. Lilith’s brain was checked out, rampant thoughts that consisted of an uncharacteristic panic. _Why was Mary so close?_ The feather light press of Mary’s front against her back had Lilith’s jaw clenching and her eyes fluttered shut for a split second before snapping back open. This had to be a special type of Hell.

Mary was probably enjoying this more than she should, using a foot to shift Lilith’s right foot further back. “You’re going to want this foot further back to brace.” She spoke, voice softer than before. They were so close Lilith could feel the puffs of breath brush over her cheek. She’d never been more thankful for the wimple she wore than she was now. At least she didn’t have to feel Mary’s breath on her neck. Already, Lilith’s stomach had twisted itself into knots and her body felt heated, pulse pounding and thundering under her skin. Lilith dreaded to find out if her cheeks were stained with a blush. (Later, Lilith would realize that _that’s_ what Shannon saw in Mary and promptly felt the need to go confess her body’s moment of weakness. She didn’t.)

Reluctantly Mary pulled away and tried to ignore the pleasant thrumming that had taken root low in her gut. It was pointless and there was no use dwelling on it. Lilith had taken the vows. Besides, she didn’t even _like_ the woman, even if she was painfully attractive with her intense eyes, cheekbones that looked as though they’d been cut from marble, and defined eyebrows. She was far too stuck up for Mary to even _actually_ like her. (Even if she did look _breathtaking_ with blown pupils and flushed cheeks.)

Mary took a few steps back and gestured to the nearest target, desperately trying not to stare at the bead of sweat that slipped down the side of Lilith’s face. “Go ahead and take a shot at that. Don’t let the shotgun slip out of your hands when it recoils.”

_BAM._

The pellets hit, but were scattered off to the right. No doubt, anyone shot from that range would get a gut full of lead but compared to her aim with the other guns, it was enough of a win for Mary. “Look at that..looks like you still got some learning to do.” She couldn’t help but tease, chuckling a bit as she retrieved the shotgun from Lilith’s grip, deliberately letting their hands brush and her fingers slide over Lilith’s before sliding forward down the barrel of the shotgun and flicking the safety on. “Safety first.” Mary murmured into Lilith’s covered ear (the shiver it produced was _delightful_ ) as she slipped the gun from the younger girl's grip and placed it back in its holster at her side.

“Come to me anytime you want to try again.” Mary couldn’t resist one last little dig, delighting in the furrowed brows and the disbelief on Lilith’s face as she stared at the imperfect shot. Lilith hadn’t not hit the center of a target from that range in _years_.

Chuckling to herself, Mary retreated back into the walls of Cat’s Cradle. She had no doubt that Lilith would make her pay for the minor humiliation but honestly? Mary couldn’t wait.

* * *

  
  
  


Shannon was beside herself with glee, a small smile threatening to break into a shit eating grin as she watched Mary press in close to Lilith. The two would get along like a house on fire, if only they dropped their stubborn pride. “Ohh...Lilith won’t like that.” Shannon muttered to Beatrice, the smaller girl looking concerned as she watched the spectacle in front of them.

“Shannon, if Lilith ends up shooting Mary…” Beatrice’s warning only had Shannon laughing, muffling the sound behind her hand.

“Oh don’t worry Beatrice. Lilith won’t shoot Mary. She will get her back though.”

“And why do you look so happy about that?”

“Lets just say that they’d be better for each other than they realize.”


	2. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the "oh fuck, she's pretty" chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating changed just to be safe, but there isn't anything too graphic or spicy in this chapter.

Sparring with Mary was always an... _adventure_ . She fought with an intensity, a wildness about her that none of the other sisters possessed. An unpredictability that had resulted in more than one busted lip, bloody nose or black eye. It wasn’t uncommon to see a Sister wince whenever they were called to spar with the American. Lilith though? Lilith _loved_ sparring with Mary. Not that she would ever show her of course. She couldn’t have Mary thinking that she actually _enjoyed_ her presence. That’d be ridiculous. Absurd.

Lilith simply enjoyed a challenge. An unforeseen consequence of training for combat (for war, really, there was no justifying the amount of training she’d been put through as anything else) from an early age meant that she was more than adept. Fighting came as naturally to Lilith as eating, or breathing. It was in her blood after all, going all the way back to the First Crusade. It wasn’t often that she found a match, or near match, in skill. Shannon was one, Beatrice was swiftly improving as well (that girl fought like she was fighting her own demons). Mary was perhaps the most surprising member of the short list of people that Lilith found a challenge in fighting. It was refreshing, a breath of fresh air.

At this moment though, Lilith had ulterior motives in wanting to get Mary onto the sparring mat. As Mary would put it, _Karma is a bitch_.

* * *

Mary groaned when she hit the rubber sparring mat, her arm already flaring up in pain from where she landed on it. The throw had _not_ been gentle, that was for sure. _That’s okay, two can play at that game._ Pushing herself up, Mary craned her head up and glared up at Lilith from under a furrowed brow, the woman’s smirk setting Mary’s aboil in her veins. She was so _damn_ smug, it was infuriating. There was an underlying, fierce glee in Lilith’s eyes at throwing Mary to the floor. It sent shivers (not of fear, but Mary wasn’t going to touch _whatever_ the Hell that feeling was with a ten foot pole) running down Mary’s spine and had her breath catching momentarily in her chest. Really, it was only logical to react that way when fixated with a stare of _that_ intensity. Lilith had a way, a _look_ about her that was remarkably predatory for a nun. Then again, the OCS was made up of no ordinary nuns.

“Careful _princesa_ ,” Mary mocked, tone biting and spitting the pet name out like it had personally offended her, “If I didn’t know any better, I would think that this is personal.” 

The look of pure _death_ that Lilith fixated on Mary had the American’s stomach dropping and an abrupt sense of ‘ _oh I shouldn’t have said that_ ’ settled over her like a funeral shroud.

Rushing to her feet Mary barely had the time to raise her arms and block the sudden, furious onslaught of punches and kicks that Lilith was sending her way, dodging and weaving to the best of her abilities. ‘ _Okay, so maybe taunting her like that wasn’t the greatest idea_ ,’ Mary thought just before her world was reduced to stars in her eyes and the hard surface of the training mat pressed into her face once more, courtesy of a ruthless kick from Lilith, the instep of her foot making solid contact with Mary’s jaw.

“Shit,” She muttered under her breath before pushing herself back up to her feet once more. Spitting a wad of blood away from where the two of them were sparring (or had it turned to fighting? Mary wasn’t quite sure) Mary sought out her busted lip with her tongue. After a kick like that it didn’t hurt to check and make sure it was still there.

A quick glance to the sidelines showed a number of the Sisters wincing slightly. Except for Shannon. Shannon, the _traitor_ , looked far too amused by watching Mary get the _shit_ beat out of her though there was a sympathetic smile pulling at her lips.

Lilith took a savage delight in the busted lip she had given Mary, some of the rage (Lilith hated the implication that she only got where she was because of her mothers. She was plenty good enough by her own merit) that had overtaken her washing away.

“You should work on your dodging, _Sister Mary.”_ Lilith taunted, chin raising and a proud glint settling in her fierce eyes. “I’ll give you a hint. In order to dodge, you need to not get kicked.” Her voice was mocking, talking down to Mary as if she were talking to a child. “I don’t even know why you’re called Shotgun Mary, you have all that _power_ in your name and you can’t even beat me.” Lilith sneered.

Oh yes. This was most definitely not sparring anymore. This was personal. _This was a fight._

Mary launched herself forward and took deep satisfaction in the minute widening of Lilith’s eyes and the flash of alarm when Mary closed the distance between them, fists flying and swinging towards Lilith, the taller brunette parrying until _finally_ Mary’s fist connected solidly into Lilith’s gut. The rattling, choked off gasp that she sucked in sounded like victory. Not a total victory, of course, but enough of a win to send a rush of satisfaction coursing through Mary’s veins. 

Lilith practically growled, looking up at Mary from under her eyelashes and casting her a baleful glare. It was remarkably frustrating how little her various glares and scowls seemed to affect Mary when they’d at the _very least_ unsettle the other Sisters. (It was remarkably _refreshing_ , but Lilith didn’t let herself dwell on that. It was much easier, _safer_ , to focus on how Mary made her blood boil instead.)

“I don’t know, _princesa_. Seems like I'm doing just fine. You, on the other hand?” Mary shot Lilith a wide smirk. Gloating came easy and it was well worth it seeing how much it riled Lilith up. The pet name was risky but...the way it made Lilith snarl and clench her jaw with her chin tilted up? The sheer _intensity_ radiating from the other Sister had Mary’s arms erupting in goosebumps and her breath hitching. Really, she ought to stop poking the bear, but the show of _emotion_ it coaxed from the normally closed off woman? It was far too enticing. Even if that emotion was fury. ( _It was a good look on Lilith_ , _it was like playing with fire,_ Mary decided, gut twisting. The realization that she couldn’t wait to get burnt should have concerned her more than it did, really.)

“Stop. Calling. Me. That.” Lilith spat after recovering her breath before the two engaged each other again. This bout was quicker, less calculated and messier on both sides. Each kick, each punch, was emotionally charged.

It came to a crashing halt whenever Mary ended up flat on her back (on the mat _again_ ) with Lilith straddling her waist. Lilith caught the fists that came flying at her face and slammed Mary’s hands above her head, using her weight to help pin them to the training mat. 

Both of their chests were heaving, sweat dripping down both of their faces. Lilith’s hair was visibly disheveled, even from underneath her wimple. Strands had escaped, framing her immaculate cheekbones, some sticking to her sweaty forehead. Mary’s busted lip had busted back open after Lilith’s knuckles had clipped it, the skin around it already bruising. 

The energy between them, previously furious, no, _wrathful_ , had shifted to something else.

Something charged with a different kind of heat, a different kind of intensity.

Lilith’s breath caught and without realizing it she’d gone still, tongue peeking out to wet her lips. Her eyes went on an adventure without her even realizing it, trailing down Mary’s pinned form with an unforeseen hunger that she was unprepared for, pupils blown wide.

  
  


Mary’s hands pinned above her head had her arms (she was wearing one of the sleeveless hoodies, God forgive Lilith for making note of it) clearly on display, toned arms out for the whole world to see. _And Lilith did see_ . It was shockingly hard to tear her eyes away from her triceps and the _hint_ of bicep she could see from its place pinned to the training mat. Her sweat slicked skin had Lilith suddenly fervently wishing that they were alone because _holy Hell_ , she’d love nothing more than to bite and lick a path along Mary’s neck and regretfully hidden collarbones. 

_When you’re attracted to someone, your pupils can dilate as much as 45%,_ Lilith idly recalled the random fact, unconsciously taking her lower lip between her teeth when her eyes came back up to meet Mary’s. The other woman’s pupils were also blown huge, poorly concealed hunger visible as she stared up at Lilith. 

Mary’s pulse was _pounding_ , blood hot and heavy in her veins, thoughts foggy with desire and a burning _need_ . Lilith’s legs bracketed her hips, lithe body extended above hers. Mary had never hated a training uniform more than she did now. She had felt what it was like to have Lilith close whenever she’d ‘ _helped_ ’ the taller woman with her shotgun but now? With tension thicker than molasses between them? Mary had never _craved_ someone so much in her life.

Wait.

Oh.

_O h._

Eyelids fluttering, Lilith snapped back into the present and her eyes widened in shock when she realized just _how_ intense the energy between the two of them had gotten. Just how _ragged_ her breathing had gone and just how _hot_ her body was burning. Just how _hard_ her body was throbbing with a heady mixture of desire and the knowledge that they _couldn’t_. It wasn’t allowed to happen. 

The whole exchange hadn’t lasted long, maybe thirty seconds but the effect it had on both of them? 

Jerking back, adrenaline flooding her veins and leaving Lilith feeling uncharacteristically shaky, Lilith released Mary’s wrists and stumbled to her feet. Her cheeks were flushed hot and Lilith knew it extended down her neck and chest. Desperately trying to regain control of her expression and trying to _force_ her blush to die down from sheer force of will, Lilith cleared her throat before extending a hand. “I believe I won.” Lilith spoke, voice stilted and choked with a forced airy casualness.

Mary, still laying stunned on the floor, pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared up at Lilith with darkened, hungry, eyes before slowly accepting the offered hand. The easy strength in how Lilith hauled Mary to her feet did _nothing_ to dampen the look in Mary’s eyes and the heat that was still flooding both of their bodies.

“This time.” Mary finally spoke, attempting to blink some of the hunger from her eyes, the unspoken challenge of _next time_ hanging heavy between the two of them.

Despite herself, despite her doubts and wariness around the fact that she’d never hungered quite so strongly for _anything_ (the Halo didn’t count. Lilith didn’t want it, not truly. It was her parent’s wish for her to be Halo Bearer) before, Lilith’s lips quirked into a small, competitive little smirk.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

  
  


“What. Was. That?” Beatrice breathed next to Shannon, eyes wide as saucers. The vision of Sister Lilith hovering over Sister Mary, their heavy pants, the prolonged eye contact and the _tension_ that could be felt from the sidelines would be seared into Beatrice’s brain for quite some time.

“That, Beatrice, would be the start of a _very_ tiring exercise in self control for the both of them.” While Shannon’s words were grave, the _glee_ in her voice was unmistakable. Her eyes were alight with mischief and she was trying her hardest to suppress the toothy, roguish grin that so desperately wanted to spread across her face.

While she’d undoubtedly get entertainment from watching the game of cat and mouse that was sure to pick up between Lilith and Mary, Shannon was already looking forward to the day they’d give in. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself i'd only write one fic at a time. I'm a liar and a traitor.


End file.
